the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Pan-Galactic Corporation (Star Frontiers)
The Pan-Galactic Corporation (aka Pan-Gal) started out as a passenger transport company before moving into shipping, colonization, and manufacturing. It's now thanks to the trading posts, colonies it's sponsored, etc a major Corporation. It's administration is very cosmopolitan in make up and it's employees diverse. The Pan-Galactic Corporation is responsible for creating Pan-Galactic- an artificial language constructed to simplify interstellar trade. It's become the most common language in Frontier Space due to the company's expansive influence. Even the Standard Energy Unit was conceived by the company. Activities The company is most known on the civilized worlds for transporting people from system to system, and planet to planet but along the frontier is know for driving territorial expansion of the United Planetary Federation. The company sponsors colonial projects of which citizens of the United Planetary Federation may apply for. Pan-Galactic puts forward transportation to the colonial site and expects exclusive shipping and passenger transport with that colony for an agreed upon number of decades. This effectively means that imports to the colony come through Pan-Galactic which thus has an advantage selling it's manufactured goods to such settlements. With in the UPF it's become the corporate face of expansionism. Subsidiaries * Pan-Galactic Railways Products Pan-Galactic manufactures product with travel in mind. Not only focused on transporting people but making equipment and utilities portable. As such they are popular on the frontier. One can generally find these for sale at any PGC Starport. Apparel * Chronocompass - This resembles a Chronocom but is incapable of performing basic calculations. Instead this combination Wristwatch, Communicator utilizes the calculator space for a compass. It's cheaper then a Chronocom and more useful to travelers. * Life Jacket - Found near passenger seating and in PGC Lifepods. It's sold at PGC spaceports and to colonists with explorers, pioneers, and recreational water goers in mind. * Standard Spacesuit - PGC spacesuits meet the UPF's regulations. The suits are white in color with a blue forward visor that acts as Sungoggles. Suits designed for use by Humans are the most common with Starliners servicing planets of mixed or non-Human populations needed to file a special order for suits designed for other species. The typical air tank lasts for one hour though the most common users will rely on umbilical's while doing work. During an emergency passengers are to rely on lifepods. * PGC Suitcase - A grey suitcase with the company's blue and white logo on it. * Pocketwatch - While a standard steel version is sold at Space Ports gold pocket watches with the company's logo are gifted to Starliner Captains who retire from service. These come with a message of appreciation for service. Misc. * All Weather Blanket - Used by staff, sold to colonist. Stocked in PGC Lifepods. * Everflame - This Pan-Galactic product is a permanent waterproof and windproof lighter guaranteed to last 20 years. * Flashlight - Used by staff, sold to colonist, and tourists alike. It's about the size of a pencil, and has up to 100 hours of use. * Holoflare * Medkits - Found in some parts of a Starliner and in PGC Lifepods. Also sold to colonists. * Pan-Galactic Travel Card - This is a Charge Card issued by Pan-Galactic that offers a sign and travel option to cardholders. The Pan-Galactic Travel Card offers loyalty points for booking voyage on Pan-Galactic Starliners and travel on Pan-Galactic Railways. * Parawing * Polyvox - Able to translate any known language into Pan-Galactic and Pan Galactic into any known language. Surgically attached to an individual's voice box. * Survival Rations - A PGC Lifepod is stocked with these. Also sold to colonists. Computers * PGC Starport Main Computer - Robots Pan Galactic first began producing Robots to maintain their spaceports, serve passengers awaiting the boarding of a ship, in some cases as managers, and to provide security to it's hangers and fuel depots. They are largely built to serve the company and not for retail. The exception comes in it's product lines aimed at colonies it sponsors. * PGC-FC - A very simple robot, the FC cleans and waxes the floors of spaceports. A pole with a Pan-Gal flag on it let's pedestrians know of it's presence to avoid injury to them and damage to the machine. * PGC-CB - When Pan-Galactic uses Cybots they model them on the most populous species near the spaceport as they can expect local customers to be of that species. Cybots require the most diverse maintenance- a mixture of medical treatments and mechanical tune ups. Which makes them the most difficult to maintain in bulk. As such PGC-CBs are usually found at the companies high earning spaceports as opposed to those on the frontier. Spaceship Components * PGC FTL Drive - FTL Drives transport a vessel at a rate of 1 light year per standard galactic day (1 light year / 20 hours). PGC's drives come in sizes fitting for Spaceliners. Toolkits * RobcomKit * TechKit Vehicles * PGC Aircar * PGC Explorer * PGC Freighter * PGC Ground Car * PGC Ground Transport * PGC Glijet * PGC Hover Car * PGC Hovercycle * PGC Jetcopter * PGC Shuttle - The Shuttle is what transports guests from a PGC Spaceport to Starliners in orbit. * PGC Transport - PGC Transports or 'Spaceplanes' are system based passanger ships designed to transport people from one planet to another. * PGC Starliner - Starliners carry passengers from one star system to another. Weapons * Electrostunner - PGC fits it's security teams with electrostunners. They are not marketed towards the average consumer. * PGC Suitcase Rifle - This automatic rifle can be disassembled in three steps to fit into a suitcase sized carrying case. It can be assembled without the use of any tools; entirely by hand. Category:Star Frontiers Category:Star Frontiers Manufacturers